<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Coming Back by cold_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813106">Not Coming Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame'>cold_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undeniable [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>03 anime did Winry dirty, Abandonment, Angst, Gen, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>So yeah. I'm back from the rock I crawled under, and I bring you angst!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric &amp; Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undeniable [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Coming Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was asleep when she heard Den start barking. She grumbled a bit, figuring the dog would stop on her own, but as she only grew more incessant, Winry knew there was a problem, and raised her head from the table, groaning. The damn thing was going to wake up baby Edward, who was just put down for a nap. Rose had gone shopping and the toddler was left in Winry's charge.</p><p>"Alright already," she sighed. She whisked open the door. "What's the matter with you, girl? There's no one out-," she faltered. "Here," she finished weakly, as her eyes widened, her breath hitched at the sight before her. A handsome, young boy growing to a man with honey-colored hair, gray eyes, and a warm expression tampered only by guilt.</p><p>She touched his cheek to make sure he wasn't another illusion, as she had those quite frequently. "Alphonse?" she whispered in awe.</p><p>He chuckled nervously. "Hey, Winry." She could feel her eyes start to water.</p><p>"Hey, Al!" someone yelled. She knew that voice. How could she <em>not </em>know that voice? She heard it in her dreams every night! But could it be? She caught a flash of gold as another young man ran up the hill, his metal limb making a faint clanging sound in contrast with the natural one. She watched in complete shock as he made it to the top, his chest heaving.</p><p>"Geez," he panted, "You didn't have to ditch me."</p><p>"Sorry, brother," Al said sheepishly. The other man looked up, his breath hitching in stunned silence, as their gazes met. Sapphire meeting Topaz. Blue meeting Gold. As she stared into the familiar orbs, she felt a white hot source of anger flash through her. Before he could retaliate, she struck him across the face, the impact of her palm meeting his cheek and creating a large cracking noise. As she struggled to get her wrench out of her pocket, Al came behind her and grabbed her shoulders while Ed looked on in shock, his flesh hand right below his cheekbone, where a purple bruise was forming.</p><p>"You asshole!" she yelled hysterically, angry tears flowing steadily down her pale cheeks. "You never even called! Why didn't you call?!" She broke free from Al's lax grip and punched the shell-shocked man in the gut, her tears turning more desperate than irate. "You didn't even say goodbye!" she sobbed, banging on his chest weakly. "I thought you were dead."</p><p>Ed's features contorted with both shame and pity as he gently cradled her to his chest.</p><p>"Oh, Winry," he said softly, his voice wet, "I've made you cry again." He stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry. You don't have to wait anymore."</p><hr/><p>Winry woke up to her alarm, or namely, the sun shining straight in her face. She rubbed her eyes and felt the dry tear stains on her cheeks. It seemed she had the dream again. 10 years…and the hurt still hasn't left. At least twice a week, she would see herself at 19, still beautiful and full of youth, welcoming home the 2 most important men in her life. She dragged herself out of bed, and down the hallway, checking the spare bedroom out of habit, and once again unsurprised to find it empty. Just like it has been for the past decade. Even with this knowledge, she still felt that spike in her chest every time she saw the beds start to collect dust. She always made sure they had fresh linens, just in case.</p><p>She felt it every time she screwed in a bolt, his smug voice in her head spewing childish insults at her. Sometimes she would end up laughing, a painful, wretched sound that usually turned to sobs, in the middle of her projects. Just the smell of machinery was like torture. The only reason she kept at it was because it was her grandmother's dying request. It kept the food on the table, but her heart just wasn't in it, as it had left a decade ago, and like the 2 boys she often dreamt about…</p><p>It wasn't coming back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah. I'm back from the rock I crawled under, and I bring you angst!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>